


BHIC Fanart, Chapters 1-3

by TeddyLaCroix (ReadyPlayerZero)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadyPlayerZero/pseuds/TeddyLaCroix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because the only way I can cope with relationship-stupid Steve and Tony, and poor guilt-ridden Clint, is to draw silly doodles when I should be working?</p><p>This is for Sara Holmes' <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1104870">Bond Has It Covered</a>~ ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	BHIC Fanart, Chapters 1-3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sara_holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_holmes/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> On Tumblr here: [[x](http://teddyvengers.tumblr.com/post/73437792086/bhic-1-3)]


End file.
